Bodyguard!
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kehidupan yang bebas, itulah yang Kurapika inginkan. Tetapi bagaimana bila sang ayah malah memberinya sekelompok pria yang akan menjadi Bodyguardnya? No... Bagaimanakah kisahnya?/bad summary/BL/DLDR/:D


BODYGUARD?!

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

.

A/n : ini fict iseng-iseng, karena sering banget nemu ff yang bercerita tentang bodyguard, jadi pengen buat juga muehehe…

Karena ini fict iseng,jadi updatenya iseng-iseng juga ya #plak!

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi sensei :D

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(udah PASTI ada), abal, gaje, dll

DLDR oke? No bash pairing.

**^-^v**

Di sebuah pulau antah berantah, berdirilah sebuah istana di sudut hutan belantara. Tetapi, karena sepertinya pembaca bosan membaca cerita zaman dahulu, jadi marilah kita berpindah setting untuk memulai kisah ini.

Di sebuah ruangan, dengan dilatarbelakangi lampu temaram. Berdirilah sesosok(?), maksud saya, seseorang dengan tingkah yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang itu kini tengah menunduk dan mengendap-endap di kegelapan. Matanya menatap intens setiap sudut ruangan. Sorot matanya yang tajam menangkap siluet pintu di depannya.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan. Ia mulai mendekati pintu. Tangannya sudah memegang sang kenop. Sedikit lagi, ia akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ceklek!

Tring!

Tepat setelah pintu terbuka, lampu menyala. Menggantikan sang kegelapan dengan cahaya.

"EHEM!" sebuah deheman halus namun menusuk membuat seseorang itu beku seketika. Ia mengernyit dengan posisi seseorang itu sekarang. Ia berdiri dengan posisi awkward : dimana tangan dan kakinya menempel pada pintu bak cicak-cicak di dinding, diam-diam merayap, datang seekor nyamuk.

Oke, tinggalkan saja author dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia itu.

"Mau kemana hum?" suara itu menginterupsi lagi, membuat seseorang itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ng-nggak kemana-mana, kok. Hehehe…" Ia nyengir menjawabnya dan dibalas pelototan, sehingga ia menciut seketika.

"Mau kabur lagi, eh?" ia melangkah mendekatinya, sedangkan yang di dekati mundur perlahan.

"Aku Cuma mau ke rumah teman kok, Tou-san."

"Kurapika Kuruta, sudah berapa kali Tou-san bilang kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sendiri. Di luar sana banyak yang mengincarmu, honey."

Seseorang yang ternyata bernama Kurapika Kuruta itu mengernyitkan dahi tak senang. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ia berkata,

"Tou-san, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tak ingat aku juara 1 dalam karate,sudah tak apa-apa," ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Ctek!

Dengan sebuah jentikan jari oleh Mr. Kuruta datanglah 5 pria dari belakang sang ayah. Kurapika melotot tak percaya, oh Tuhan jangan bilang kalau…

"Mereka akan menjadi bodyguardmu, suka atau tidak. Mengerti!" titah sang penguasa yang dibalas aura madesu dari sang anak.

"Tapi aku tidak perlu, Tou-san."

"Tou-san, tidak peduli!"

"Tou-san egois."

"Terserah, apa katamu."

"Pokoknya aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!"

"Tou-san tidak peduli!"

Dan… kelima pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Mr. Kuruta hanya bisa melongo mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Kaa-sannn…" Kurapika berlari kepelukan ibunya dengan berlinang airmata. Bergaya sok histeris, bak gadis abis diputusin pacarnya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Mrs Kuruta seraya mengelus pelan punggung sang anak.

"Aku gak mau bodyguard, Kaa-san, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok." Sebuah caty eyespun meluncur manis dari manik Kurapika, berharap sang ibunda akan termakan wajah manisnya.

"Hhh…-" hela nafas sebentar.

"Sayang, ini untukmu juga, mengerti?"

Kurapika pundung, ayahnya nyengir.

"See? Kaa-sanmu bahkan mendukung Tou-san." Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas di paras ganteng Mr. Kuruta.

Kurapika berdiri dan menghadap sang ayah.

"Dengar tuan Kuruta, aku tidak mau menerimanya!" ucap Kurapika dengan tingkat kesopanan yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Kurapika…" desis Mr Kuruta dengan aura- aura gaib menguar dari tubuhnya. Kurapika bergidik. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menerimanya!" mau tak mau juga, Kurapika mengkeret dengan desisan ayahnya.

"Tapi kenapa banyak sekali sihh?" sembur Kurapika esmosi, esdoger dan es es lainnya yang buat author jadi ngiler.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu juga, Honey," ucap Mr. Kuruta melembut

"Tou-san…Tou-san jahattt~" Kurapika pun berkucluk-kucluk ria meninggalkan mereka keluar rumah. Sekalian cari kesempatan kabur.

"Feitan, Nobunaga,Shalnark,Phinks, kurtopi, cepat kejar Kurapika!" perintah Mr. Kuruta tegas.

"Baik tuan!"

Setelah mereka pergi, Mrs. Kuruta merangkul suaminya mesra.

"Apa kita tidak berlebihan?" nada suara Mrs. Kuruta terdengar lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mengerti perasaannya, tapi ini untuknya juga. Perlahan-lahan, nanti ia juga terbiasa." Mr. Kuruta menghela nafas lelah dan kembali masuk.

To be continued

Oke, saya tau ini ff abal, jadi jangan marah ne #kedip2 gaje

Pendek? Ini baru permulaan. Adakah yang mau menyarankan, siapa yang cocok untuk memerankan karakter Ayah dan ibunya Kurapika? Jujur, untuk itu ide saya lagi buntu.

Terakhir, terima kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian. Agar saya tau pendapat anda :D

Next or delete?

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


End file.
